Fais moi l'amour, Soul
by CuteSheep
Summary: Lorsque Maka essaye de faire réviser Soul pour le contrôle annuel, ça ne tourne pas toujours comme elle le souhaitait. Ceci est lemon. Et il n'y a que ça, Âme sensible s'abstenir, vous ne pouvez pas lire l'histoire sans lire le lemon. Enjoy


**AN : Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'ai décidé de repeupler ce fandom français, qui ne compte malheureusement pas beaucoup de fanfictions. J'espère de tout mon coeur que ça vous plaira, c'est mon premier lemon, alors j'attends avec impatience vos critiques.**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore, mais un jour viendra ou j'achèterais Soul Eater à Atsushi Ohkubo !

**Enjoy ~ **

_"Soul.."_

Son gémissement fut aspiré par les lèvres de son amant.

_"Arrête, on devait révi-"_

Mais l'arme n'était pas de cet avis. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer si sa meister était habillée comme ça aussi ?! Il lui suça les lèvres tout en remontant sa main le long de son dos.

_"C'est impossible avec toi. Tu es trop attirante."_

Son sourire libidineux s'agrandit encore plus, et ses yeux rouges brillèrent de désir. Il fit voler les feuilles qui se trouvaient sur le bureau de Maka, et l'allongea doucement. Les jambes tombant dans le vide, la jeune fille eut pour réflexe de les enrouler autour des hanches de son petit-ami, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le désir de son arme. Ses mains baladeuses remontaient sa chemise et chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée subissait une véritable torture de bonheur.

_"Aah... Soul.. Arrête.."_  
_"Ose me dire que tu as pas envie ?"_

Son sourire amusé montrait bien que le jeune homme connaissait déjà la réponse. En croisant le regard de sa meister, Soul continua plus avidement que jamais là où il s'en était arrêté. N'y tenant plus, il arracha littéralement la chemise de la jeune fille, qui vola dans la pièce. Il se jeta sur les seins bien proportionnés de la blonde, qui rougit de plus belle. Son arme était déchainée aujourd'hui, et elle n'était pas sûre que ses sous-vêtements allaient terminer entier. Et puis, toutes ses traces qu'il laissait sur son corps.. Elle ne pourrait pas les cacher, il faisait bien trop chaud pour mettre une écharpe ! Elle senti soudain sa main gauche passer sous son soutien-gorge et lui malaxer le sein avec force.

_"On serait pas... mieux dans mon lit... ?"_

Sa voix était entrecoupé de gémissements, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir de l'arme. Ni une ni deux, il souleva prestement sa meister et la porta jusqu'au lit. C'est là qu'elle reprit le pouvoir. Se positionnant à califourchon sur son bassin, Maka retira le tee-shirt de son arme. Elle fixa quelques secondes la cicatrice barrant son torse puis l'embrassa doucement, du bout des lèvres. C'était une sorte de rituel pour elle. Elle faisait ça depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient franchis la barrière meister/arme. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Soul, il adorait ça, et puis ça l'excitait, il sentait ses lèvres fines, sur sa peau, déposer des millions de baisers brûlants. Il caressa amoureusement les fesses de sa meister, remontant jusqu'à ses hanches. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait la fille la plus sexy de la planète, rien que pour lui.

Maka releva la tête, rougissante de gêne, puis embrassa son petit-ami goulument. Elle avait envie de lui. Au diable les révisions, seul Soul comptait pour le moment. Elle passa ses mains sur torse et sentit ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Elle adorait. Elle stoppa leur baiser puis descendit ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de son arme, parsemant son cou de baiser, avant de remonter vers le lob de son oreille. Elle savait que Soul était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. Elle continua ses caresses tout en embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau basanée. Se mouvant sur son bassin, Maka descendit doucement ses lèvres sur le torse de son amant. Elle embrassa ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux, sa cicatrice. Ses mains expertes défirent rapidement la boucle de sa ceinture, tout en embrassant sensuellement son torse. Ses baisers s'arrêtèrent à la limite de son boxer rouge sang, elle remonta alors vers les lèvres de la faux.

Soul n'en pouvait plus de toute cette torture. Il l'a voulait elle. Son corps. Son âme. Il voulait lui appartenir. Il voulait qu'elle soit sienne. Tandis qu'elle l'embrassait, elle fit descendre son pantalon. Et c'est là qu'il en profita pour reprendre le dessus. La retournant agilement, il se plaça au-dessus de sa meister, qui sourit de plaisir. Soul termina d'enlever son pantalon lui-même, puis considéra sa petite-amie. Elle ne portait certes plus de chemise, mais ce soutien-gorge noir et rouge ne lui servait absolument à rien. Il l'empêchait d'admirer sa petite poitrine qu'il adorait tant. Elle était parfaite pour lui, pile à la taille de ses mains. Baissant son regard, il découvrit le short en jean que Liz lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, Liz avait eu très bon goût, parce qu'il allait parfaitement à sa jeune meister. Ses jambes fines étaient dévoilées à mi-cuisses et recouvertes d'un collant couleur chair. Soul sourit avidement de plaisir. Ce n'était pas du tout équilibré ! Aussi, se plaçant au-dessus de Maka, il l'embrassa délicatement. Puis, sans prévenir, il transforma sa main en faux et coupa le sous-vêtement de sa petite-amie en deux.

_"Soul !"_ s'écria la meister.  
_"Quoi ?"_ demanda-t-il penaud.  
_"Mais ! C'était mon préféré !"_  
_"A moi aussi, et il m'excitait bien trop.."_

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il attrapa les bras de sa meister et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait beau essayer de se débattre, elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec Soul Eater. Et ses mouvement ne faisait qu'accroître le désir dudit Soul. D'une main, il maintient les poignets de Maka tandis que l'autre s'occupait de son sein droit. Sa bouche s'approcha de son oreille et, presque dans un souffle, il lui murmura des paroles obscènes qui la firent rougir autant que les yeux de son arme. Soul s'écarta et l'embrassa amoureusement. Puis, se rapprochant de l'autre l'oreille, il l'embrassa chastement, provoquant chez Maka des frissons agréables.

_"Soul... J'ai envie de toi."_

Cette simple phrase, emplie de désir, réveilla les instincts primaires de la faux. Relâchant les bras de son amante, il lui embrassa les seins. Il commença par le gauche, s'attaquant tout d'abord au téton durcit par la soif de sexe. Il laissa aussi une petit trace de son passage, au dessus; il marquait son territoire en somme. Puis commençant à embrasser son sein droit, il se plaça à côté d'elle. Un bras la tenait fermement contre lui, tandis que l'autre descendait dangereusement vers son entre-jambe. Il défit le bouton de son short pour être plus à l'aise, puis passa sa main à travers son collant. Il continua d'embrasser ses seins, puis remonta vers sa bouche tout en passant sous le shorty un peu trop sexy de Maka. Touchant délicatement son intimité, il sourit en découvrant qu'elle était déjà humide.

_"Bah alors, c'est quoi ça ?"_  
_"C'est ta faute... Tu as vu tout... ce que tu me fais.."_

Se mouvant de désir au creux des bras de son arme, Maka glissa sa main à travers le boxer de son arme. Elle s'empara du membre durcit et sourit. Il était drôlement dur.

_"Me dis pas que tu bandes depuis le début ?"_  
_"Hum..."_

Maka sourit encore plus. C'était vraiment un pervers à la libido impressionnante. Ils l'avaient déjà fait hier et il en redemandait encore. Quoique, elle aussi. A cette pensée, elle rougit. Elle rougit encore plus en sachant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle sortait avec Soul. Qu'elle couchait avec Soul même ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle aimait. Elle adorait tout ce qu'il faisait. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait parlé à personne, elle avait essayé de cacher leur relation, qui durait depuis presque 7 mois maintenant, mais c'était devenu impossible avec Soul, il lui faisait tout le temps des suçons à des endroits impossible à cacher. Se concentrant sur ce qu'elle faisait, Maka sourit puis embrassa son arme. Celui-ci y répondit avec plaisir. Elle le retourna alors sur le dos, et s'assit sur son bassin. La poitrine dénudée, les jambes légèrement écartées, ce short ouvert sur son sous-vêtement. Soul Eater était l'arme la plus comblée. Mais cette vue sur sa meister n'était pas bonne pour son bas-ventre. Il sentit à nouveau le sang affluer et saisissant les hanches de Maka, il la regarda intensément. Cette dernière sourit, puis s'approcha de son oreille.

_"Fais-moi l'amour, Soul."_

Alors ça, ce n'était absolument pas loyal ! Cette voix sensuelle qu'elle prenait, il était impossible d'y résister. Soul frissonna. Maka, fière de son effet, embrassa son oreille puis descendit ses lèvres vers son torse. Soul en profita pour lui faire enlever son short et ses collants, elle était bien plus sexy avec ce simple shorty. La jeune fille plaça son entre-jambe sur la bosse formée sous le boxer de son arme, et se mouva délicatement. Elle se courba, tout en continuant ses mouvements, et embrassa sa cicatrice. Puis d'un geste expert, elle retira le dernier vêtement de son amant, dévoilant ainsi sa masculinité. Elle recula son bassin, puis approchant ses lèvres de la verge de Soul, elle l'embrassa doucement. La faux soupira de plaisir. Elle continua à déposer des baisers brûlants tout en écoutant les gémissements de Soul. Elle s'empara alors de son sexe, et l'entourant sa bouche, commença des va et vient sensuels. Soul sentit son corps s'emplir de désir au fur et à mesure qu'elle continuait. Il laissait s'échapper de ses lèvres des gémissement de bonheur. Elle était très douée pour ce genre de chose. Et ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Il voulait aussi lui donner autant de plaisir.

_"Arrête..."_

Sa voix rauque n'était qu'un murmure. Maka s'arrêta immédiatement, puis lui sourit d'un désir libidineux. Elle l'embrassa tout en remontant son bassin au plus proche de son corps. Cette femme était une sorcière en fait. Elle le maîtrisait sans plus de mal, elle faisait de lui ce qu'elle voulait.

_"Tu as envie de moi."_

Elle murmura cette phrase d'une voix lente et sur un ton bien plus que suggestif. Soul n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait besoin de se sentir en elle, il adorait cette sensation enivrante. Le plaisir de la chair était vraiment le plus grand des péchés.

_"Tu es tellement bien faîte aussi."_

Maka rougit au compliment de son amant et l'embrassa chastement. Elle se colla contre son torse et déposa son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il la dévora du regard. Elle était tellement belle. Et si excitante aussi. Recouvrant son appétit sexuel, Soul décida qu'il était d'enlever ce dernier morceau de vêtement. Comme le haut, il fut lui aussi découpé en deux sous le regard horrifié de son amante. Il baisa doucement son intimité avant de fondre sur les lèvres rouges de sa meister. Il s'allongea au-dessus d'elle, et encadra son visage de ses bras. Il la surplombait totalement. Il la couvrit de baisers. D'un regard commun, il s'insinua en elle. Pas besoin de mettre un quelconque lubrifiant, Maka se suffisait à elle même. Elle grimaça de douleur, au début, c'était toujours désagréable. Puis, s'habituant, elle regarda Soul dans yeux, puis l'embrassa amoureusement. Soul recouvrit sa poitrine de baisers avant de commencer à entrer plus profondément en elle. Il était déjà au bord de l'extase avec tous ces préliminaires. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, Maka s'accrochait à son dos, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair. Elle extériorisait son plaisir, poussant des gémissements de bonheur. Cela dura quelques minutes, avant que Maka ne décide de changer. Elle aussi voulait avoir le dessus. Elle retourna Soul sur le dos, qui fut obligé de se retirer, et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle l'embrassa délicatement, et Soul la pénétra de nouveau. Ce fut à Maka maintenant de se mouvoir. Le plaisir était si intense. Elle voulait juste être à lui. La seule chose qui tournait dans sa tête était le visage de Soul. Soul. Soul. Soul. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle.. Elle.. Soul !

_"Soul !"_

Soul, qui savourait son plaisir monter, continua alors. Maka se courba sur lui, et passa ses mains dans son dos. Ses gémissements frôlaient ses tympans. Cachant son visage dans le cou de l'albinos, Maka sentait le plaisir atteindre son paroxysme, ses gémissements se muèrent en litanie de plaisir qui appelait Soul à aller toujours plus vite. Ses mains griffèrent le dos de son arme, cette dernière n'avait plus aucune raison. Seul le plaisir comptait. Seul le sexe comptait. Seul leur couple comptait. Ils étaient dans leur monde.

Aussi quand le meister et l'arme atteignirent la jouissance absolue, ils criaient à l'unisson le prénom de l'autre.

Maka et Soul se détendirent instantanément. La jeune fille sentait la semence de son compagnon couler le long de son vagin, elle adorait cette sensation brûlante. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui, se calant contre son torse. Soul l'entoura d'un bras protecteur puis rabattit la couverture sur leurs corps nus. La pièce était redevenue calme. On entendait seulement le souffle des deux amants.

_"Je t'aime."_  
_"Je t'aime plus encore."_

**AN : Merci d'avoir lu ! Laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'accepte tout ! :D (bon évitez les insultes quand même ) **

**Bonne soirée ! **


End file.
